A New Path Revealed
by HOBxBOS
Summary: What if before the under sheriff shot Warrick a second time, Sara got there and saved him from that last bullet which could possibly save his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little AU of what could happen if the under sheriff didn't kill Warrick.**

**

* * *

**

All of the CSI's sat in the diner enjoying the food and company.

Gil Grissom decided now was the best time to share some news with the team. Mainly Warrick Brown. "Well Warrick. I have some good news for you."

"Oh yeah? I could use some good news." The others all chuckled lightly understanding all of the crap that he has gone through lately.

"The D.A. is dropping the charges against you." The team cheered and congratulated him. Warrick smiled happily glad that things were finally over. "Though you will have to be suspended and demotes but at least you won't be terminated."

"I'm just happy I still have my job."

"And that you're not in prison?" Greg Sanders added in and Warrick lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Well I have to get home. Lindsay is stopping by while she has the time. Finals are brutal now a days." Catherine Willows put a ten dollar bill on the table and got up to leave. She kissed Warrick on the cheek. "Congratulations Rick."

"Tell Lindsay I said hello."

"I will."

Grissom stood up. "I'll walk you to the car. I am also going to head home. Goodnight team. See you tomorrow. Rick get some rest because I am going to load you with work when you return." He winked and they all laughed.

"Ecklie asked me to work day shift DNA tomorrow. So I need sleep. Night." Greg patted Warrick on the back then gave Sara Sidle a hug and left.

"Looks like it's just us three." Sara raised a beer in a toast.

"Like the good old days." Nick Stokes added. "Not that the others aren't fun to be around."

"It's all right Nicky. We get it." Warrick laughed at his friend. "Though I think I need some sleep. It's been a very long day."

"Ok. Party pooper." Nick looked at his friend seriously. "We never thought you killed him Rick."

"Yeah. We had faith in you." Sara smiled at Warrick.

"I know. Thanks guys." He smiled appreciatively at them. Then he put on his coat, said bye, and walked out of the diner.

"I'm worried about him." Sara looked at Nick.

"I know. But he'll be ok. He's a tough guy." He told her.

Sara looked down at the phone on the table. "Oh. He forgot his phone. I'll run it out to him."

She got up and quickly went out the door. She was jogging to his car and she saw the under sheriff talking to Warrick. Then she saw him pull out a gun and fire into Warrick's car.

"WARRICK!" She ran faster to the car and the under sheriff quickly turned and fired at her, hitting her arm but she tried to ignore it and fired at him. He ran to his car and sped off. Sara got to Warrick's car and opened the door immediately applying pressure to Warrick's would. "Hang on Rick. You're going to be fine." She pulled out her phone and called 911 requesting an ambulance immediately. Nick had been waiting for Sara and when he saw people gathering towards Warrick's car he immediately ran out the door and towards the car.

"WARRICK! SARA?" He got to the car and saw Sara holding her hand to Warrick's wound. "What the hell happened?"

"The under Sherriff shot him!" She was breathing heavily because she was worried. "Ambulance is on their way."

The ambulance got their moments later along with cops and the night shift from the lab. The ambulance drove away.

"Sara you're bleeding." Greg pointed out.

"I'm ok." She turned to Brass. " It was the under sheriff. I don't know why but he shot him. If I hadn't gotten there then Warrick would probably be dead."

"But thankfully you did." Catherine smiled at her. "And he's going to be fine."

"Now lets get you to the hospital sunshine." Nick led her to his car and they all went to the hospital.

* * *

**Review and tell me how you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapters a bit longer than the other one. Hope you like it! Enjoy.**

****

**

* * *

**

They all waited in the waiting room to hear news about Warrick. Nick was pacing back and forth. Catherine was sitting in a chair resting her head on her hands. Greg was leaning back in his chair resting his head on the wall. Grissom was standing looking out a window. And Sara had just returned from getting her arm checked out.

Sara looked at them all before she said anything. "Any news?"

Nick stopped pacing for a second to go over to her. "Nothing yet. How are you?"

"I'm fine." She sighed and Nick hugged her.

"He's strong. I'm sure he's going to be fine." He didn't know if he was saying that for her or for him. Maybe for all of them.

After about four more hours later a doctor finally came to tell them something. They all stood up and walked towards him.

"Well we got him stable. He lost a lot of blood. He was shot in the chest but thankfully it missed his heart by a few inches. He's going to be here for a couple days and then he will be going home."

"Can we see him?" Catherine asked.

"One at a time."

Nick looked at Sara. "You found him. You go first."

Sara looked around. "Uh no. You're his best friend. You can go."

"Ok." Nick gave her hand a squeeze then left to go see Warrick.

He walked into the room and Warrick looked very pale. He was looking at the ceiling. "Hey buddy."

Warrick looked at Nick. "Hey man."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot." Warrick carefully moved himself into a more comfortable position. "Did the catch him?"

"Not yet." Nick sat next to the bed and sighed. "Man you had us all worried."

"Sorry about that." Warrick sighed. "Just a way to end my night huh? Couldn't have been better?"

"Yeah." Nick chuckled. "I still can't believe what happened."

"I know. I was sure that he was going to shoot me again and kill me."

"Well if Sara hadn't gotten there when she did, then he probably would have."

"Sara?"

"Yeah. She was bringing you your phone and saw the under sheriff shoot you. She shot at him but he got away."

"Is she ok?"

"She got shot in the arm but she's fine." Nick smiled at him. "We're all just happy that you're ok."

Meanwhile, in the waiting room Sara's phone rang.

"Sidle."

"Hey it's Brass. We found where the under sheriff is. Want to come to interrogate him?"

"I want to catch him."

"You're on the way so be outside."

"Ok." She hung up and turned to the others. "They're going to go pick up the under sheriff. They found him."

"I want to see Warrick before I go anywhere." Catherine told her. The others agreed.

"It's ok. I'm going to go though."

"You don't want to see Warrick?"

"I'll see him later." She left.

"She's acting weird. Don't you think?" Catherine looked at the others.

"She just saw one of her friends get shot. I'd probably be the same." Greg said.

Nick walked out. "Ok. Who's next?"

"I'll go." Catherine quickly got up and walked into the room.

"Hey Rick."

"Cath."

"Thank God you're ok." She let out some tears.

"Thank Sara I'm ok." He waved her over to the seat next to him. "Don't cry. I'm fine."

"I know." She sat next to him. "We were so worried."

They talked for a while and soon it was Greg's turn to go in.

"Figures this would happen eh?" Greg walked over and pounded fists with him. "How you feeling?"

"Ok." Warrick sighed. "I don't understand why he did what he did."

"None of us do." Greg looked around. "But it's ok. He's going to be caught soon."

"They found him?"

"Yeah. Sara went with Brass to bring him in."

"Shouldn't she be resting? She got shot too."

"You want to be the one to tell her that?" Greg chuckled at the thought.

"Nah you're right." Warrick laughed too. "Think she will be back before visiting hours are over?"

"Possibly. Depends on how much of a fight that bastard puts up."

"I want to thank her."

"You'll get to. Even if it has to be tomorrow." Greg smiled. "Plus Sara's going to have to take a couple days off from work until she can use her arm. So she will be bored and you will be bored so you can hang out!"

"Dude, you get excited over the weirdest things."

"I know. Haha. I'm sure Griss wants to see you. So I will be exiting my friend. See you soon." Greg left and Warrick shook his head and laughed.

Grissom walked in. "I can't stay long. Unlike the others I have to get to work and file some paperwork."

"It's ok. I'm getting a bit tired anyways."

"I'll come back tomorrow so we can talk a bit more."

"All right." Grissom nodded his head towards him then left in a way only Grissom would.

Sara got home and threw her keys on the counter. She grabbed a beer and sat on the couch with a sigh. Her cell phone rang.

"Sidle."

"So you save my life, then don't even come in to thank me?" Warrick asked her.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to catch the bastard. And we did." Sara sighed.

"You all right?"

"Long night."

"You're telling me." He laughed.

"I know." Sara opened her beer and took a sip. "How long are you going to be in the hospital?"

"Probably a week. Maybe less. Don't know for sure. You going to come visit me?"

"I will."

"Tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"I have a meeting with Ecklie about the whole situation." She told him. "But if that doesn't' take too long I'll come visit you."

"Good. Can't wait."

"Me neither. Well I'll let you go. You need sleep."

"Yes I do. Talk to you later Sidle."

"Bye Brown."

They hung up and she turned on her TV. She just watched TV and drank her beer until she fell asleep.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Review and let me know! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was just reading my other chapters. And I didn't realize how many mistakes I made! Whether it's putting the wrong letter at the end of the word or saying something else by accident. Like when I put Warrick said that she didn't even go by to thank him? I meant so he could thank her. 'Sigh' That's why I shouldn't write these things late at night. My bad. Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

When Sara woke up she had a headache. She groaned as the light flashed in through her window. She had fallen asleep on the couch and had a kink in her neck. She looked at the clock and realized she needed to get ready to go see Ecklie. She jumped in the shower and got ready and left. She got to the lab and walked over to the secretary Judy.

Sara yawned. "Excuse me. Hey Judy is Ecklie here?"

"Um I think he had a meeting. He should be back soon." She smiled at Sara.

"Figures he would make me wait. Jerk." Sara went to DNA to talk to Greg.

"Hello Ms. Sara Sidle." He smiled. "I'm tired."

"You look it." She noticed he looked like he didn't get much sleep. "Are you ok? You look like you didn't get any sleep."

"It was just a long night. I got home and couldn't sleep."

"Yeah. It was definitely a long night."

"How was the interrogation with the under sheriff?" He looked at her. "Did he say why he did it?"

"Nope. He was very tight lipped and didn't say much. I know why though."

"What's that?"

"He was protecting Gedda." He looked shocked.

"The under sheriff?"

"Yeah. He didn't say it. But when I mentioned Lou Gedda he kind of sighed a little. I think Gedda was paying him to keep his people out of jail. Or Gedda had blackmail on him. Which I want to find out what it was."

"That's going to be hard considering he's not talking. Not to mention Gedda is dead."

"I know. But I just need to know why he was protecting him. And I will."

"Oh no." Greg chuckled. "You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The look of determination."

"I am very determined." She smiled.

One of the day shift CSI's walked in.

"Hey Sara. Ecklie's looking for you."

"Great. Thanks Kyle. Bye Greg." She walked to Ecklie's office.

"Have a seat." He told her.

"Ok." She sat down.

Ecklie sighed. "Never in my whole life would I have thought that someone who I was close with would be a criminal and try to kill a good man."

"I never saw it coming." She told him.

"So I just need you to tell me what happened." He looked intently at her. "What you saw. What you heard. You know, things like that."

"Ok." She started. "We were all out celebrating. And everyone but Nick and I had left and I realized Warrick forgot his phone…"

"Was Warrick drinking?" He asked.

"No. None of us were. We were just at the diner down the street." She was annoyed that he asked her that. "Anyways, I grabbed his phone and ran outside to give it to him. I couldn't hear anything they were saying but the under sheriff was standing next to the passenger side with his head bent low. I saw his arm move and then I heard a gun shot and ran towards the car after yelling Warrick's name. The under sheriff looked at me and aimed at me. So I grabbed my gun and aimed it at him. He shot at me, hitting my arm, and I shot back but missed as he ran to his car and sped off. I reached Warrick and called 911."

Ecklie nodded. "You interrogated him correct?"

"Yes."

"Did he say why?"

"He didn't say anything." Sara said.

"Ok." He closed the folder with a creepy look of content on his face that freaked Sara out. "Thank you for coming in so early. Now you have the next week off?"

"Unfortunately."

"Hope you heal soon. Bye."

She left. She went to the hospital to visit Warrick. She knocked on his door and after hearing him say come in she walked in.

"Hey buddy." She smiled at him.

"It's about time Sar." Warrick chuckled. "Have a seat."

She sat next to him.

"How's the thing with Ecklie go?"

"Eh. Ok." She told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday." He looked seriously at her. "Thank you Sara. If it wasn't for you then I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Anytime. Couldn't let you put the team in a depression. How could I work with that?" She winked at him as he laughed.

"Only you would be thinking about work." He smiled. "That's what makes you a great CSI. You put your personal life aside while you're working."

"Not always. But I try."

"Yeah."

"How long are you here til?" She asked.

"Probably a week or two." He grimaced at the thought. "The food sucks."

She laughed. "Yeah I know. You would think hospital food would be edible."

"No kidding." There was a brief silence. "Did he say why he did it?"

"No." She straight out told him. "He didn't say anything."

"Oh." He yawned.

"I'm sorry I'm boring you." She joked.

"Sorry. Pain meds."

"The joy of pain meds you mean." She laughed.

"They do make me feel a whole lot lighter."

"Yeah. I should go though."

"You just got here." He frowned.

"I know. But I have a couple things I need to do." She smiled. "I'll come visit you before you're sent home."

"You better. Or I'll have Nick drag you here."

" Oh I'm shaking in my boots."

"Damn right." He looked at her. "Really though. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She kissed his cheek then left.

She got into her car and started driving. She had some people to talk to about a former under sheriff.

* * *

**Well that's all I'm doing for now. Review and tell me what you think! Oh and I'm changing a few things obviously.**


	4. Chapter 4

Once Sara got to where she wanted she got out and looked around. People were staring at her and she was for once glad that she wasn't wearing her CSI vest or else they would turn away. She walked into the club. She got to the bar.

The bartender looked at her. "What can I get you?"

"Jack and coke." Sara looked around.

"What's your business here?"

"Saw the place and it called out to me. So I stopped." She told him.

He nodded. "Maybe that means you should work here."

"Maybe." She stared at him. "Where do I sign up?"

He pointed to a guy who was leaning against a door frame. "That guy. His name's Marcus. He signs up all the girls."

"Thanks." She headed over to him. "Hey. I need a job. I hear you're the guy to talk to."

He looked her up and down. "Well you definitely got the material. Come with me."

They walked down the hallway and into a room. He gave her some forms.

"Fill 'em out."

She started to fill it out.

'Name: Gina Lombard.

Age: 26.

Phone Number: (702) 885-1293

Alt. Phone Number: N/A

Address: 65 Harmon Dr.

QUESTIONS:

Are you affiliated with any Law Enforcement: No

If so, who?:

Have you ever been diagnosed/treated for an STD?:

If so, for what?:

Have you ever been charged with a felony?: No.

That was only some of the things she had to fill out. She was just glad that she had a fake ID and information that she had used for a different investigation. Once she was done filling it out she handed it to him. He looked it over and seemed satisfied.

"When can you start?"

"As soon as possible." She sighed in relief.

"You can only work day shifts?"

"Yeah. I got a kid."

"Ok. How about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sounds great. Thanks." She smiled.

"Why don't you go out back and meet the girls?"

"Ok."

He showed her where to go and opened the door. "Hey girls. This is a new one. Her name's Gina. Be nice." He left.

"Hey Gina. My name's Trisha." A blonde woman said to her.

"And I'm Louise." A petite woman said. She had red hair. "The other girls are getting ready to go out there so they'll meet you later."

"Ok." They talked for a bit.

"We should definitely do something with your hair." Trisha said.

"Trish!" Louise scolded.

"I just meant add some color to it! I wasn't trying to be rude!"

"Whatever. So what do you think about thick blonde highlights?" Louise asked Sara/Gina.

" I think that sounds great."

"Great! We'll do it now. I'm done for the day so we can go to a salon. I'll see you tomorrow Trish." Louise said bye and then they left. Sara drove them to a salon and two hours later and she came out with a cut and blonde highlights. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you. I look so different." Sara looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yes you do. Well I need to get home. Got two kids and the sitter's gotta go." She started walking down the street. "Bye Gina!"

"Want me to drive you?" Sara offered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. No problem."

"Ok." Sara drove her home after she told her where she lived. "Thank you Gina. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You're welcome. And yes you will." Louise got out of the car and Sara drove home. She only got a few hours of sleep before she woke up. Her phone ringing was what woke her up. "Sidle?"

"Hey Sar."

"Rick?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "It's so boring here. And Nick had to go to work."

"Oh I see how it is." She laughed. "There was no one else to talk to so you call me?"

"Well I did know that you'd be home all night."

"Which is so disappointing. I'm bored too."

"You sound tired."

"I just woke up."

"Which is you saying that I woke you up?"

"Yes." She told him. "That is exactly what I mean."

"Oh. Sorry." He laughed. "Want me to let you go?"

"No it's ok. I shouldn't sleep late anyways. I don't want to get used to sleeping through the night."

"Working on the night shift kind of screws everything up."

"Yes it does."

They talked for like half an hour and then he had to go because his nurse told him she had to change his bandages. Right after she hung up she called Grissom.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to call me." He laughed.

"Hey Griss." She smiled. "So when can I come back?"

"You are really the only person who is anxious to get back to work." He laughed as she hmphed over the phone. "Give it three more days."

"Three more days?" She exclaimed.

"Yes. Three."

"You suck." She pouted.

"I know. I'm about to give out assignments so I'll see you in three days."

"Yeah. Yeah. Bye." She hung up and just watched TV.

Before she knew it, she had dozed off again and when she woke up she had to get ready for her new 'job.' She drove to the club and walked in.

"Hey Gina." Marcus said. "The girls will give you your outfit."

"Ok." She headed into the back room.

"Hey Gina." Louise smiled at her. The other girls said hi. "Your outfit is over here."

Sara looked at it and inside she was shaking because she has never _never _worn anything that scantily clad in her life. She gulped. "Ok." She went and put it on. She felt so naked and gross but she just had to do this.

"Well I'm going out there. Come out when you're ready." Louise smiled and left. Sara gained her courage and finally went out there despite the blush that was staining her cheeks.

Many torturous hours later and Sara was finally done. She made a lot in tips. She went outback and changed.

"Hey girl." Trisha walked to her. "We're all going out for some food. Want to come?"

"I have to get home." Sara said. "Maybe next time?"

"Sure."

Sara drove to the hospital to visit Warrick. When she went in the room Nick was in there too. He smiled.

"Hey Sar." Nick said. "Love your hair."

She blushed. "Uh thanks." If only they knew why she got it.

"What's with the change?" Warrick asked.

"I was bored."

"Good excuse." Nick laughed. "I need to head out. I have to work tonight."

"Have fun." Warrick told him. Nick left.

Sara stayed until visiting hours were over. "I'll see you soon?"

"Sure." Warrick smiled. "Bye Sar."

"Bye Rick." She went home and to get some much needed sleep. She kept thinking over and over in her head how much trouble she will get in if they figure out what she's up to.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be up soon! Review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! Read and Review!

* * *

**

It was finally time for Sara to go back to work at the crime lab. She walked into the break room and said hi to everyone. They complimented her new look and talked about what she's been up to.

"Nothing really. Just watching mindless TV and reading many forensic journals." She lied.

"Have you visited Warrick?" Greg asked.

"I've seen him a couple times." She took a sip of her coffee. Her and Warrick talked a couple times during the day on the phone and she visited him a couple times during the day. Usually before she goes to the club to give him a decent breakfast, and then before she goes to the lab to give him a good dinner.

"He seems to be getting better." Nick smiled at the thought of his best friend.

"Yeah I saw him before shift." Catherine sighed. "When is Griss going to give us assignments?"

"I suppose now would be good." Grissom said as he walked in.

"How do you do that?" Greg asked Catherine.

Catherine looked at him weird. "Do what?"

"Every time you say that he walks in!"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up Greg."

"Anyways." Grissom started. "Nick and Sara I need you two to deal with a floater in Lake Meade."

Sara groaned. "Welcome back to me."

"Come on Sar. You know you _love _decomposing flesh that's been submerged in water." Nick smiled at the disgusted look on her face as he took the slip from Grissom and they left the room bickering about who was driving.

"Catherine, you're solo on a B&E." Grissom handed her a slip and Greg squinted his eyes as he swore her hand lingered a little longer than necessary. Grissom coughed. "Greg you're with me. Vehicle accident."

"Really? Why are we needed?" He asked.

"Don't know yet. We were requested." Grissom said as he left the room with Greg following.

It was a week later. Sara got close with some of the girls at the club. Mainly Louise though. They had just finished a shift there and the two girls went to Sara's place.

"Where's your daughter?" Louise asked Sara.

"Oh she's at her fathers'." Sara sighed. "He _actually _wants something to do with her finally. The jerk." She was good at this whole lying thing.

"That's good." She smiled then frowned. "I wish my kids father would want something to do with them. He's into drugs and things like that so I guess it's for the best."

"Most likely." Sara got them both drinks. "So I heard rumors that the boss of the club died? What was his name again?" Sara pretended to think about it. "Louis Gedder?"

"No. Just Lou Gedda." Louise said. "Yeah he was killed. Some cop shot him. It was a crooked cop too. He owed Gedda so he had help keep his people out of jail."

She stopped talking realizing she was saying a lot. "I'm sorry. We aren't supposed to talk about it."

"No one will know. We're in my home." Sara said. Hoping she wasn't sounding too suspicious.

"True." Louise thought about it for a minute. "Well I don't remember how exactly the cop got involved. His name was Daniel. He was such a nice guy though. Great tipper. But he got a little handsy sometimes. Well Danny got into some trouble. With money. And he stupidly borrowed some from Gedda. Everyone knows when you borrow from him then you're going to owe him for your life."

"What did he need money for?" Sara asked.

"I think medical bills for his wife. She had just had a baby and they couldn't pay off the bills and they were going to lose their house. But Gedda helped."

"Oh. Are there a lot of cops involved?"

"Oh definitely!" She laughed. "There's cops in there a lot. Not so much since Gedda died but there are still some."

Sara was hoping that no one that knew her went there or she would be screwed.

"I have to get going though. My daughter has some play at school that I have to go to." Louise hugged Sara then left.

Sara took in all the information she got. An hour later her doorbell rang. She opened it and was surprised to see Warrick.

"Warrick? What are you doing here?"

"They let me out of the hospital and I decided to come see you."

"Oh. Well come in." He sat on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. My chest is still sore."

She sat next to him. "I bet."

They talked for a little while and then he had to go home.

"When are you back at work?" She asked.

"One more week." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "See you later Sidle." He left.

She got a couple hours of sleep before she had to go to work. That's how her days and nights went for the next two months. She would get home from the lab. Go to the club for a couple hours. Occasionally hang out with the girls after. Then go home and hang out with Warrick. Then she would get a couple hours of sleep then go to the lab to work. She was wearing herself thin by doing this but she needed to get to the bottom of it. She was about to leave the lab.

"Hey Sar." Warrick caught up to her. "Want to grab breakfast with us?"

"Sorry I can't." She looked at him apologetically. "I have to do a couple things."

"You always do. You never eat with us." He told her. "I know what this is."

She gulped. "What?"

"You don't like sharing me so you avoid having to see me with the others." He grinned.

"You caught me." She laughed. "You and your big ego figured it out on your own."

"Yes we did." He put his arm on her shoulder. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." She kissed his cheek and then left.

Warrick watched her go and heard a whistle. He turned around and saw the CSI team watching but smiling. "What?"

"That was very sweet." Greg said.

"What's going on between you two?" Nick asked.

"Nothing. We're just friends." Warrick told them all.

"That's how they all start out." Catherine said as she put her arm through Grissoms. Grissom blushed. The others looked a little shocked.

"What? When?" Nick asked.

"We've been together for about a year." She smiled at Grissom.

"It's true. She's got me hooked." He kissed her.

"Wow. I'm shocked." Warrick said.

"I knew it!" They all looked at Greg as he shouted. "I did."

"Uh huh." Nick rolled his eyes as they left to go to the diner.

Meanwhile, Sara got to the club and went to the bar to talk to the bartender Manny.

"Hey Manny." She smiled at him.

"Hey Gin." He gave her a glass of water. "To start you off."

She laughed. "So how are you?"

"I'm good. You?" He asked. She was one of his favorites.

"I'm good." She took a sip of her drink. "Hey Man I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Since Gedda died, who's the boss of here?"

Manny frowned. "Gedda's nephew. Luke."

"Luke Gedda?" She frowned. "That's creepily close to Lou Gedda."

"I know right." Manny chuckled a little. "They are definitely two peas in a pod. Gedda helped raise Luke to be just like him. To never be spoken to and instead be the speaker."

"The type of men I hate."

"I hear ya. I got to go help that customer. Talk to you later." He walked away.

Sara went in the back unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

**There ya go. Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sara just got home at the end of her shift at the club. She had sat on her couch and turned on the TV when there was a knock on her door. She went and opened it and was startled when she was knocked to the ground and was being punched all over. Her face, her ribs, arms, and stomach. She never saw who did it and the only thing she remembers hearing before going unconscious was a man saying, "Stop asking questions." Then everything went black.**

**A sound of banging woke her up. She grimaced in pain and painfully got up. She wobbled on her feet and looked out the peephole of her door. She frowned when she saw Warrick. She ignored him because she didn't want him to see her like that. Even though he would at work. She went and grabbed ice to put on her bruises. After ten minutes the knocking stopped and she fell back asleep. When she woke up again it was 8:30 p.m. and she jumped up and screeched in pain. She was half an hour late for work.**

**She quickly got ready and ran out the door calling Grissom as she drove.**

"**It's about time Sara." He said.**

"**I'm sorry Griss. I over slept. I'm on my way. Be there in ten." She hung up and soon got there. She rushed inside, ignoring the looks she got because of her bruised face. She got into the break room and Catherine gasped at seeing her.**

"**What the hell happened?" Catherine rushed over to Sara.**

"**I'm fine." She swatted Catherine's hand away.**

"**Sara…" Grissom started.**

"**Assignments?" Sara pleaded. He nodded and handed them out. Warrick frowned seeing her look like that. He luckily for him was working with her.**

"**Sara what happened?" He asked.**

"**Nothing Rick." She smiled. "I'm fine. I promise."**

"**You don't look fine."**

"**Thanks. You sure know how to flatter a girl." She rolled her eyes as she got into the car.**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. If you need to talk I'm here to listen. To help."**

"**Thanks." They drove to their crime scene. After a long night of work, Sara was happy that she didn't have to go to the club.**

**Nick walked up to Sara. "Hey sunshine. We're going to the diner and would love for you to join us."**

**Sara thought about it and realized they would get suspicious if she always said no. "Sure."**

**Nick smiled. "Thatta girl. Come on we're heading over now."**

**She grabbed her things and got in her car. They all got to the diner.**

"**Wow. The mysterious Sara Sidle is actually joining us for breakfast!" Greg exclaimed but winked to let her know she was joking.**

"**Yes I am." She laughed.**

"**I know something you don't know." Greg sang.**

"**What? That Catherine and Grissom are together?" Sara told him.**

**He frowned. "How did you know?"**

"**Sara's knew for months." Catherine informed them, loving the surprised looks on their faces.**

"**What? How?" Nick turned to Sara as he asked.**

"**I'm a good CSI. That's how." She stuck her tongue out at Nick. **

**They were all talking and having a good time when Sara saw Louise walk in. Her eyes widened in panic especially since Nick, Catherine, and Greg were still wearing their CSI vests. She frowned when she saw Louise had a bruise on her cheek. She stood up and threw money on the table ignoring the others.**

**She rushed over to Louise.**

"**Lou!" Louise turned to Sara. "Are you ok? What happened? Who did this?"**

"**I'm fine." She told Sara. "Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah." Sara sighed. "Want to grab food and go to my place to talk?"**

"**Yeah sure." **

**They drove to Sara's apartment. Meanwhile, the CSI's were shocked at Sara's abrupt departure.**

"**What the hell was that about?" Catherine asked.**

"**I have no idea." Nick said. "Did you see how pale she got?"**

"**Yeah." Greg said. While Warrick just sat there and was thinking.**

**Sara and Louise got to the apartment and they sat down.**

"**What happened?" Sara started.**

"**Luke is having all of his girls 'roughed' up because he thinks we are acting out."**

"**What a jerk." Sara said. "Now I know why I was beat up."**

"**Yeah. Trisha got it the worst. She had to go to the hospital because she punctured a lung."**

"**Ouch." Sara grimaced. "Poor girl."**

**They hung out for a little while and then Louise had to go. "Thanks Gina. You're a good friend."**

"**No problem." Sara hugged Louise and then she left. Shortly after someone knocked on her door. She answered it and wasn't that surprised to see Warrick. She let him in and he sat on her couch.**

"**What's going on Sara?" He asked. "You come to work looking worn out even though you just had a whole day to rest. You don't come out to eat with us. Ever. The one time you do, you jump up and leave in a rush after looking worried about something. We are worried about you."**

"**Don't worry. I'm fine." She told him and smiled to let him know she was ok.**

"**I will worry." He said. "I care about you a lot."**

"**You do?" She asked.**

"**Yes. I do." He slowly leaned in and kissed her. She was really surprised but she kissed him back.**

**When they pulled away she chuckled. "I hope you know that that means I care about you too."**

**He laughed. "I figured." Then he leaned in and kissed her again. "Do you work this Friday?"**

"**Surprisingly no."**

"**Well Ms. Sidle, I would love to take you out to eat."**

"**Are you asking me to dinner Mr. Brown?" She raised her eyebrows jokingly at him.**

"**Why yes I am." He smiled. "So how about it? Will you go on a date with me?"**

"**I would love to." She smiled and kissed him. After a few more kisses he had to go home to get some sleep. She walked him out and then she went to bed herself. **

**It was later that night. She just got to work and walked into the break room. Nick and Greg were hounding Warrick about something.**

"**Who is it man?" Nick asked.**

**Sara looked at Nick then at a slightly blushing Warrick. "Who's who?"**

"**Warrick is seeing someone." Greg told her.**

"**Oh yeah?" She questioned. **

"**But he won't say who it is." Nick pouted.**

"**What's the point?" She asked. "You probably don't know her anyways."**

"**That's true." Greg backed off but Nick didn't. He kept questioning Warrick until Grissom came in and told him to leave him alone.**

"**All right guys. Greg you're going to be with Sara tonight. You guys have a db at the body farm." Grissom told them.**

"**Ew." Greg made a face while Sara looked excited to go there.**

"**I drive." She took the slip and practically ran from the room, Greg trying to keep up.**

**Grissom handed Nick a slip. "Nick you and Catherine have a possible homicide at the Tangiers. And Warrick you're with me on a robbery gone bad."**

**They all went to their scenes and worked. Sara and Greg got to their scene.**

"**It's about time you show up." Brass winked at them to let them know he was kidding.**

"**Hey Brass." Greg said.**

"**Hey Jim." Sara smiled at the detective who is like a father to her.**

"**Hey Greg. Sara." He walked them to the body. "One of the workers was walking through here documenting information about the decomp on the bodies, which I may add that that's creepy, and he noticed that there was one body that was out of place. So he looked it over and realized that it's his manager."**

"**And then he called 911 blah, blah, blah." Greg said. "Now we're here because we're awesome and will find out what happened." He smiled as Sara and Brass shook their head.**

"**The thing is though, is that the worker, John Keil, had just spoken to his manager an hour before. His manager's name is Thomas Binder." Brass told them. **

"**And according to his liver temp this guy died sometime last night between 10 p.m. and 12 a.m." David told them.**

"**Weird huh?" Brass looked at the looks on their faces.**

"**Well this is going to be a long night. I can tell." Sara sighed. "Have you looked for the guy that he said he talked to? I know he said it was this guy but it obviously wasn't."**

"**My guys are looking for someone that fits his description." Brass told her.**

"**You done with the body Super Dave?" Greg asked.**

"**Almost. Just have to get his prints and we're good to go." He did and soon Sara started going over the body while Greg did the perimeter. They collected all the evidence and went back to the lab.**

**Sara looked at Greg. "I'm going to go run his prints."**

"**I'll start processing the evidence."**

**Sara waited at the computer until it beeped. She frowned when it came up Thomas Binder. 'Who the hell did that guy talk to then?' She thought. **

**She called Brass. "Hey Jim. This guy is definitely Thomas Binder. Can we go to his apartment?"**

"**Sure. I'll pick you up."**

**He did and soon enough they were at his apartment. Brass and another officer cleared it and Sara started processing. She was in the back room when she realized that something was off about the room. She went to the back wall and knocked on it. It was hollow.**

"**Hey Brass!"**

**Brass went into the room. "What's up?"**

"**Knock on the wall."**

**He looked at her weird but did it anyways. His eyes widened in realization. "There's something behind this wall."**

"**Shall we?" She asked.**

"**We shall." They both grabbed some sledge hammers and started wacking away at the wall. Once they finished they walked passed the wall and realized it was a hidden room. There was a bed in there. A dresser. And there was a book shelf. "What the hell?"**

"**This guy is just creepy." She walked around and saw a picture. "Oh. That explains a lot."**

"**What's that?"**

"**A picture. Of Thomas and his **_**twin **_**brother."**

"**That does explain a lot. But no one mentioned that he had a twin brother."**

"**That's so weird." She looked around more. "It looks as though maybe the twin was living in here."**

"**But why?" Brass asked.**

"**I don't know." After looking around more she found a journal. "I got a journal."**

"**What's it say?"**

**She opened to a random page and read it out loud. **

'**I can't take it anymore. Being locked in this room is making me crazy. I have no contact with the outside world. My brother is my only connection and he doesn't give me much. I'm 33 years old and I should not be living this kind of life. Something has to be done about this. And soon.'**

"**So Thomas was locking his brother in here? Why?" Brass looked perplexed. **

"**I don't know."**

"**Is there a name in there?"**

"**Umm….Yeah. The front page says, 'The Life of Jerry Binder."**

"**He's a creepy dude. Who writes that in his journal?"**

"**That is kind of weird. But I'm going to bring it to the lab and read some more." Sara packed up all her evidence and went to the lab. She found Greg. "Guess what?"**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**Our victim has a twin brother."**

"**Explains how the worker talked to his 'boss' and hour before."**

"**Brass has people looking out for him." Her phone rang. "Sidle…Really?…Oh wow…Yeah not the smartest thing to do…I'll meet you there." She hung up. "Jerry went back to the body farm. Apparently he didn't know that the cops were there. I'm on my way to interrogate him. Want to join?"**

"**Sure." Greg packed up his stuff and they went to the police station. They went into the room. Jerry was talking to Brass. He was confessing.**

"**I couldn't stand to be locked in that room anymore! He kept me there for years and I finally took a stand. He finally knew what it was like to be powerless. But after I hit him he didn't get up. I got worried so I dropped his body at the body farm."**

"**And took his place as boss?" Brass asked.**

"**Yeah. I figured they would just think I was him and not realize that he was dead in the farm."**

"**You didn't know that they go out and document **_**every **_**body they have there?" Sara asked.**

"**No. Thomas never went into that much detail about his job."**

**Greg looked at the guy. "Why did he lock you up?"**

"**He said I was an embarrassment." Jerry got an angry look on his face. "He said he didn't want me to ruin his reputation. The asshole deserved what he got. Whether he was my brother or now."**

**They arrested Jerry. Brass, Sara, and Greg just stood in the room.**

"**That was definitely one of the weirdest cases I've ever had." Brass told them.**

"**No kidding. Who locks their 33 year old brother in a hidden room?" Greg asked.**

"**I don't know. But I'm glad it's over." Sara said as they all left. **

**Sara and Greg went back to the lab to write up their reports and then they went home.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally Friday night and Sara just got finished getting ready to go out with Warrick. Someone knocked on her door so she went to open it. She loved the look on Warrick's face as his jaw slightly dropped.

"You look gorgeous!" He exclaimed. She was wearing a short black dress, black high heels, and her hair was curled.

"Thank you." She blushed as he handed her a dozen roses. She put them in a vase and they left to go to the restaurant. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He told her.

"It better be good Brown." She joked.

He laughed. "It will be."

Ten minutes later and they arrived at the Eiffel Tower Restaurant. Sara gasped. "I've always wanted to go here."

"I know." He smiled. "I remember you talking about it."

She hugged him once he opened her car door for her. They walked inside.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked.

"Yes. I have a reservation. Brown." Warrick told him.

"Ah yes. Mr. Brown follow me please." The hostess led them to their table. It was a seat that had an amazing view of the strip.

They sat down and Warrick smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Sara exclaimed and went over and kissed him. He blushed as she sat back down. She sighed in content.

A few minutes later a waitress walked over. "What can I get you to drink?"

"We'd like a bottle of wine please." Warrick told her.

"Ok. Do you need a moment longer to order your food?" She asked.

"Yes please." Sara said. The waitress walked away. They made small talk while looking at the menu. "Do you know what you're going to get?"

"Not yet." He looked it over then looked at her. "You won't mind if I get meat right?"

Sara laughed. "Of course not!"

He smiled. "Ok. Just checking."

"I think I'm going to get the Baked Herbed Crepe." She said.

"That sounds good. I think I'll get the Char Broiled Filet Mignon."

The waitress came back shortly after and they ordered their food.

"So." Warrick started. "Something's different about you."

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know." He told her. "You changed your hair. You're late to work sometimes. You always look a little tired. Not to mention when you came in all bruised." He frowned. "You're not dating anyone are you?"

"No!" She chuckled a little. "No I'm not. Don't worry. I've just been busy. Trying to have a life."

"How's that working out for you?" He asked.

"Well it's working out pretty good. I'm here aren't I?" She winked.

"That's true." He smiled. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." She smiled at him and before they knew it, their food was there and they ate in a comfortable silence.

Once they finished dinner and he paid, even though Sara tried to argue with him about it, they headed back to the car. Warrick opened her door and shut it once she got in. He got in the drivers seat.

"That was fun." She told him.

"Was?" He questioned. "Oh babe this is just the beginning!" He blushed when he realized he said babe. Sara blushed too. "Uhh…"

"Well where else are we going?" She asked, making it less awkward.

"A club." Sara's eyes widened.

"I can't dance."

"So? It will still be fun to try." He smiled.

"Ok." She sighed. "What club?"

"Lavo." He answered. "It's new and Nicky says it's great."

They got to the club and once they went inside they found a table to put their coats on.

"Lets go dance!" Warrick grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the floor. Right as they got there, a slow song came on. He pulled her to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly danced to the song.

"Thank you. This night is really fun." She told him.

"You're welcome. I'm really glad you said you'd come out with me."

"Me too."

They kept dancing. Soon it changed to a fast song. Sara stepped back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Warrick asked.

"I really can't dance to this."

"I bet you can."

"Always a betting man." She laughed.

"Come on. One dance and if you don't like it then we can stop." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. One dance."

They started dancing and Warrick loved watching her dance in front of him.

"See? You're doing great." He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I feel ridiculous." She blushed at his close proximity.

"You look hot." He leaned back and smirked at the blush on her face. He got closer to her and they were grinding. Soon the song changed again and they decided to get drinks. They went to their table and sat down.

"Hey Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't really the best time to ask this…" She started. "But we are all curious. What happened with Tina?"

He sighed.

"Sorry. You don't have to tell me."

"No it's ok." He leaned back in his chair. "Well we were having some disagreements and arguments. Mainly because I hated that she and her ex husband were still talking."

"But she didn't mind you and Catherine?"

"Well me and Catherine never had anything going on." He looked at her. "You do know that right?"

"We all know that there was some chemistry between you two."

"Well there's always some sort of chemistry between people."

"Eh. We always thought you'd hook up."

"Nah." He shook his head. "Anyways, she got mad saying that they were still friends and I need to trust her. So I said I did. And I really did trust her. I never had a reason not to. All she was doing was talking to him. Well that's what I thought anyways. One day she came home and told me she was pregnant. I was so excited. I spent the week thinking whether it would be a boy or girl. Have my eyes or hers."

Sara looked at him. "I remember that week. We all thought there was something seriously wrong with you. We would be at a crime scene and you'd be smiling. It was odd."

He laughed. "Yeah. Well she waited a week to tell me that it's not mine. That she's been sleeping with her ex for two months."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He looked at her. "If she didn't then we wouldn't be where we are now."

"If she didn't then you wouldn't have gotten shot." She pointed out.

"I may have." He said. "Gedda was bad news. I wanted him off the streets and behind bars. I think I still would have gone down the road I did."

"Well I'm glad things are better."

"Me too." He smiled at her.

They spent two more hours just dancing, drinking, and talking. They didn't drink a lot though. Warrick yawned.

"We should get back." Sara said. "You look tired."

"Yeah. I'm beat." He helped her put her coat back on and lead her out of the club. He drove her home. Once they got to her apartment he hopped out of his car and opened her door for her.

"Thank you."

He walked her to her door. She unlocked it and opened it. "You want to come in?"

He looked tempted. "I probably shouldn't."

"Ok." She looked a little disappointed.

He kissed her. "So do I get to have a second date?" He smirked.

"I suppose you could." She smiled and kissed him. "It better be as good as this one." She winked.

"Maybe it will be better." He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed at him.

"Text me when you get home."

"I will." He kissed her one more time and she watched him get into his car and leave. She closed her door with a smile and got ready for bed.

She was laying in bed waiting for him to text her. Her phone vibrated.

'I'm home. Tonight was amazing. Can't wait for next time. Sleep well.-Rick.'

'Good. Tonight was absolutely the best date I've ever been on. I don't know how you could top it, but something tells me you'll try. Night.-Sar.'

They both went to sleep thinking of the wonderful night they just had.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sara woke up she felt great. Until she realized she had to go to the club. She got ready and drove there.

"Hey Gina." Manny smiled at her like he always does.

"Hey Manny. Louise here yet?"

"She's in the back."

"Great. Thanks." She went in the back. The other girls were getting ready.

"Hey Gina." Louise smiled at her.

"Hey. Hey Trisha."

"Hey Gin." Trisha finished her make up. "I'll see ya on the floor." She left.

"You'll never guess what I found out." Louise said.

"What?" Sara leaned in.

Louise noticed a couple of the girls around so she shook her head and mouthed 'later.' Sara could not wait.

Once their shift ended Sara and Louise went to her apartment. They sat on her couch and drank coffee.

"So what'd you find out?" Sara asked her.

"Well I overheard Luke and Manny talking." She started. "You know the under sheriff? Well ex-under sheriff. Jefferey McKeen? Well apparently he owed Gedda. And in order to keep himself safe, he shot the CSI who was investigating Gedda and the one who got blamed for Danny killing Gedda."

"Really?" Sara acted surprised even though she knew most of that. Though she didn't know that McKeen owed Gedda anything. "Why did this McKeen dude owe Gedda?"

"From what Luke said, was that Gedda caught McKeen kill a man. He shot him point blank in the head. There was another guy with him but they never mentioned what his name was."

Sara's eyes got huge. She never thought that would be why he owed him. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Who'd he kill? And why?"

"Luke didn't say." Louise told her.

"That's crazy. It makes me wonder if we should trust any of the law enforcement out there."

"I know."

"What are your plans for the day?" Sara asked.

"Going to spend time with Layla. She's sick. Poor girl." She spoke of her three year old daughter.

"Aw. That stinks."

"Yeah. Well I'll see you tomorrow?" Louise asked her.

"Yeah." Sara hugged Louise and she left. Sara sat on her couch and just thought about this new information. She had to find out who it was that McKeen killed and who was working with him.

She got some sleep then went to work.

Grissom started handing out assignments. "We don't have much today. Greg, you can do a solo B&E. Nick and Warrick, db at the Montecito. Catherine and Sara, paperwork. And I have to go write some reports about larvae."

Catherine groaned. "Paperwork? Ugh!"

Sara smirked to herself, happy that she'd be in the lab to do some of her own research. As Warrick was walking by her, he winked at her and she blushed. Once he left Catherine looked at her.

"What was that about?"

"What?" Sara asked.

"The wink? The blush? I'm not blind you know!"

"Nothing. We uh…we went on a date last night."

Catherine squealed in excitement. "How was it?"

"It was amazing. He is such a great guy." Sara smiled at the memory of the night before.

"Aw. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

It was an hour later. Sara took a break from her paperwork and went into one of the empty labs. She hopped on a computer and started typing away. She was also talking to herself.

"Who would he have to get rid of? Any police officers that were digging deeper into Gedda's people."

She looked through for any missing cops. There was one. "Henry Kale. Missing since 2007. Four years ago. Last seen was when he left the station to go interview Martin Donaldson. Well I'll go have a talk with him then."

She printed out Martin's information. She left and went back to do paperwork. Once she was finished she went home early, Grissom said she could. She changed and then drove to Martin's address. She knocked on the door and a guy answered.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you Martin Donaldson?" She asked.

"Who wants to know?" He squinted at her.

"My name is Melissa Kale. I've been searching for my husband Henry for four years. He was a cop. Finally they told me that he was last seen coming to talk to you."

"I ain't killed no one. 'Specially no cop."

"I just want to know what happened to him." Sara made her eyes watery.

The guy sighed. "You're wasting your time. I think it's time you moved on lady."

"Please. The only way I can move on is to know what happened." She pretended to sob. "I won't go to the cops. I won't say you know anything. I just need to know."

He opened his door and let her in. They sat on the couch. A kid walked over to Martin.

"Daddy!" The four year old said.

Martin smiled at him. "Hey buddy. How about you go see what mom's doing in the kitchen?"

"Ok." He left.

Martin turned to Sara. "Ma'am. I don't have much to tell you. Though I will tell you everything that happened. But this does NOT go to the cops."

"Ok. I promise."

"Cop did come to my house. Said his name was Officer Kale. He wanted to talk about my bo…ex-boss. Lou Gedda. I said I wasn't talking about anything. He spent a great deal trying to convince me to talk. After about fifteen minutes, these two guys in suits walked up to us. They told the cop to go with them. That they needed to talk."

"Did he know them?" Sara asked.

"He seemed to. He didn't question them about anything. He just went."

"What else happened?" She asked, making tears fall down her face.

"They left. They went around the block and five minutes later I heard gun shots."

"Do you know who the men were?"

"I know that one of them just got arrested for trying to kill some CSI. It was the under sheriff McKeen. I don't know who the other guy was though."

Sara made herself cry a little more. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Yeah."

Sara left and went to her car. "Why would he kill him if he was asking about Gedda? He didn't owe Gedda yet. It makes no sense." She drove home to think.

She sat on her couch. "He must have killed someone else before Officer Kale. Gedda must have seen him do this and black mailed him into helping Gedda stay out of jail. Once Gedda heard about a cop asking about him, he must have told McKeen and this other guy to take care of the cop so everyone will know not to bother him. But who did he kill before?" She sighed in annoyance.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next two weeks Sara's been obsessing trying to figure out who McKeen could have killed. She's now been working at the club for three months. The CSI's knew something was going on with Sara but whenever they would ask she would brush it off as nothing. Her and Warrick went out together about once a week. On Sara's night off from the lab, the club called her in because they wanted all the girls there. She went in and was dancing just like the other girls and all of a sudden there was a shooting.

One guy shot another guy and then ran. Sara was shaking because she was nervous since she knew the CSI's would be there soon. Louise went over to her.

"It's ok Gina." She comforted her.

"Yeah. I just don't like guns." She lied. In ten minutes the cops were there. Sara avoided Brass as long as possible. But he saw her anyways and he frowned. He was about to say her name but she very subtly shook her head no and mouthed 'Don't ask.' He narrowed his eyes but continued interviewing. The CSI's got there and Sara's eyes widened when she saw that it was all of them.

Brass noticed the look on her face so before they could bombard her and possibly ruin whatever it was she was doing, which he had no clue what it was, he pulled her aside to talk to her away from the other girls and workers. "What the hell are you doing here? And like that?"

"Jim…We can't talk about this now." She pleaded.

"The others are going to freak." He shook his head. Grissom walked over and didn't notice Sara first.

"Hey Jim." Grissom looked at the body then back at Brass. "What happened?"

"Ask…" He paused to let Sara fill in her 'name.'

"_Gina._" She emphasized. Grissoms head snapped at the sound of her voice and his eyes widened. He blushed when he realized that she was wearing practically nothing.

"What the…?" He was confused. Nick, Warrick and Greg walked over.

"Hey Brass…" Nick started but then frowned seeing Sara. "Sa…?"

"Gina" Brass cut in.

"What's going on?" Warrick asked confused. Greg couldn't stop ogling Sara. "Knock it off Greg!"

"I'll explain everything later. But my name is Gina." She pleaded with them to go with it. She knew she wouldn't tell them the whole truth because they would make her stop doing what she's doing.

"You better." Grissom warned then went back to processing. Nick had to pull Greg away to stop staring at her. Brass walked away after getting her statement and now it was just Warrick and Sara.

"Warrick…" She started but didn't know what to say.

"This is what you're big secret has been?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say. "I should get back to work."

She nodded. He walked away and she walked to Louise. "Let's grab some food."

All the dancers left. It was morning time. The CSI's found out what happened and they were at the diner with a blushing Sara. Catherine was there too and found the whole situation funny.

"Greg wouldn't stop staring at her." Nick told her. Greg blushed.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "Never in a million years did I think I'd see Sara that exposed! And it was great!" He wagged his eyebrows at her. She blushed more and laughed. Nick elbowed his side.

Grissom looked at her. "So what was that all about? What were you doing there?"

"I work there."

"Why?"

"Extra money."

"I don't know if I buy that."

Everyone was watching the exchange between the two.

"You don't have to. It's the truth."

"You could get fired for working at a place like that."

"I need money."

"For what?"

"Rent. Bills. Car payment."

"And you just happen to work at _Gedda's _club?" He raised his eyebrow at her while everyone looked at her for an answer.

"Only place I knew was hiring."

"So you work at the club, who's previous owner messed our team up?" Grissom asked.

"I took what I could get."

"Uh huh." He didn't buy it. "Sara lets go talk more privately."

They both left and went back to the lab. They walked into Grissom's office.

"Obviously you don't want anyone to know what you're doing. But tell me. I'm your boss. And I will keep things under wraps as long as you're being safe."

She sighed. "McKeen wouldn't talk about why he did what he did. I needed to know Griss."

He nodded and told her to go on.

"Well, after seeing Warrick I drove to the club and got a job. I've been finding out more and more information Grissom. I know things that made me extremely surprised when I found out."

"Like what?"

"Griss…"

"Sara. Just tell me."

"I don't want you to get hurt." She told him. "I'm afraid the more people who find out, the more will get hurt. I was hurt once for asking too many questions. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Your bruises?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be fine. I need to know as well. I just can't go undercover at a strippers club." Sara wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of Grissom stripping.

"McKeen owed Gedda. He killed someone and Gedda saw and blackmailed him." She told him. "I don't know who it was yet but I'll find it out. Also, four years ago, Henry Kale an officer from LVPD went missing. I looked into that because he had been looking into Gedda and then 'disappeared.' So I looked on the computers and found out that he was going to talk to a guy about Gedda. I went to the guys house and pretended to be Kales wife. He bought it and told me that a cop, Officer Kale, was at his house trying to get him to talk about Gedda for like ten minutes and then two men in suits walked up to them. One he identified as McKeen. They told the cop to go with them and he did and five minutes later, the guy I talked to said he heard gunshots."

Grissom nodded. "Who's this guy?"

"I told him I wouldn't tell the cops so I'm not giving his name."

"Ok. Well who was the other guy with McKeen?"

"I'm not sure yet." She sighed. "I'm going to find out."

"I'm worried about you Sara." He told her. "You remember what happened to Warrick when he was looking into this. And he wasn't as deep as you are right now."

"I know. But I know I can solve this. And I have to Grissom." She looked at him. "You can't tell anyone."

"I won't. But I want a report from you for anything you find out."

"Ok." She yawned. "It's going to be a verbal report. Nothing on paper."

"Do you know where Officer Kale's body may be?"

"I think I have an idea. But I have to wait a little bit before I call it in or my cover is going to be blown."

Grissom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Be safe Sara. Don't do anything stupid. Well more stupid then what you're all ready doing."

"What I'm doing is stupid?" She got a little angry. "I'm figuring out why McKeen shot Warrick. I'm finding out what happened to a cop who went missing four years ago! I'm trying to find the guy who helped McKeen kill Officer Kale! Do you know how many cops owed Gedda? Who now owe his nephew Luke? There are a lot more dirty cops in our precinct then you know about Grissom. So to say I'm doing something stupid makes me want to take back everything I said to you."

"I didn't mean it that way Sara. I meant that you're putting your life in serious danger. Possibly the whole lab in danger. Take a break from asking questions. Let the club get back to the way it was before the shooting. Don't let them get suspicious of you."

"I know." She stood up. "I'll see you tonight at work." She left and went home.

When she got there Warrick was leaning next to her door. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She shyly looked away as she unlocked her door and went inside. Him following her to the couch. They sat down. "So…"

"So." He copied. "What's really going on? I know it's not just a job there."

"Don't worry about it Rick." She reassured him. "Everything's fine."

"Don't lie to me Sara." He told her. "Please. You can tell me. I won't say a word."

She sighed and just decided to tell him. "I'm undercover."

"Who put you undercover?" He asked.

"Me." She looked at her hands. "I did it on my own."

"Why?"

"I want to know why McKeen did what he did."

"Did you find out?"

"Yes. Almost everything. I'm still finding out more and more things."

"Will you tell me?"

"Not yet." She looked at him. "I'll tell you when I know everything. When everything is all settled. There's a lot more people involved in this situation then you or I ever would have realized."

"People like who?"

"People like you and me." She sat back against the couch. "Cops. Detail cops. Detectives. Patrol. Parole. Probation. Many different types of law enforcement are involved with Gedda. I haven't heard of any CSI's, Lawyers, or Judges yet but I'm sure there's some. They're just better at blending in."

"How dangerous is this for you? On a scale of 1-10?"

"Probably 7 ½. The bruises I had before. That was because I was asking too many questions."

He nodded and clenched his teeth in slight anger at the person who would hurt her. "You could have told me."

"I know. The less people who know, the better. The safer it is."

"Just be careful?"

"I will."

He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back and after a half an hour of sharing kisses, he had to go home to get some sleep. He kissed her goodnight then left. She sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She knew that this whole undercover thing was going to bring her deeper and deeper into trouble. But she was in too far to just let it go.


	10. Author's Note

**Authors' Note:**

**I'm sorry to anyone who's been following my stories and waiting for an update. I haven't had any access to internet for quite some time so I haven't been able to post any updates. But now that I have access again, I will be working on adding more to my stories for you all to read.**


End file.
